Sisters of Magic
by The Guest Girl
Summary: She came from out of nowhere, hurt and confused. They took her in, nursed her to health. Now they are sisters in everything but genes. They train together, live together, and even sneak out together. They are a family. But where did she come from, and why was she so hurt when she got here? I suck at summaries. Rated T because I am overly cautious. Please come tell me how I did!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first YJ fanfic, even though I've read, um, we'll just say I've read a lot of them. So, yeah, I'm new at this. This story is a sort of AU. Almost everything is the same. Except for most things. You'll just have to read and find out what isn't the same as the YJ universe. Most pairings will be cannon. Unless I say differently. **

**Here's my first chapter, enjoy!**

**|Cattaraugus, New York**

**| November** 6, 2006* 7:34

A young girl stood in a clearing up high on a mountain. She wore a pleated black skirt with black leggings, along with a white T-shirt. She wore a black bow in her hair, and white sneakers on her feet.

"Etativel eht kcor. Etativel. Eht. Kcor. Etativel Eht Kcor!" Sweat ran down the young girl's brow as she concentrated. The stone was small, not quite a pebble but not very big either. The girl could have easily picked it up in her hand.

Slowly, the stone began to wobble. The girl noticed this, and concentrated even harder.

"_ETATIVEL EHT KCOR!" _she shouted, straining. The rock rose, ever so slightly, away from the ground. It hovered there, a few inches off the ground. The girl broke into a smile.

"Look, Daddy! I'm doing it!" she squeals, jumping up and down in her excitement. As her concentration breaks, the stone wobbles, and clatters back to the ground. The girl sighs, "I _was_ doing it."

The older, wiser voice of Zatara, the great magician, came from across the small clearing. He stepped out of the shadows where he had been watching, clad in a gray T-shirt and black slacks.

"Yes, you were. You did very well, Zatanna"

"But I only levitated the stone for a few seconds. That's hardly a success!"

"It does not matter how long you did it, it matters that you managed to do it at all. I _am_ proud of you, Zatanna. That was your most successful piece of deliberate magic yet." There was a hint of melancholy in his voice. His little girl was starting, ever so slightly to grow up.

"Really?" Zatanna asked.

"Yes, really." The great magician says, coming over to place a hand on his daughter's head. "Now, it is late. We should go home."

"Maybe I can try, just one more time. I'm sure I could hold it for longer-"

"Zatanna."

"But-"

"Zatanna! It is late. We can try again tomorrow."

"Fine." With a sigh, the girl turns to start the long trek back home. The clearing in which the father and daughter stood was a remote place, up on a mountain near the city in which they lived. It was up so high that even though it was surrounded by trees on all sides, you could still see the view. And what a view it was. In the fading light of evening, you could see for miles. The city itself, though small, could be seen clearly in the distance. As the day faded into night, and the moon rose on the horizon, the lights came on. Though the sun was going down, the city of Cattaraugus** was just starting to wake up. Just as many big cities do at night.

With another sigh, the girl looked away from the amazing view. She walked to her dad, who had gone to the edge of the path through the forest, and was waiting for her. They started on the path down the mountain. As they reached a bend in the path, Zatanna's head shot up.

"Oh! I forgot my bag!" With that she turned around and began to scamper back to the clearing despite her father's shouts. "I'll only be a minute! Just stay right there!"

"Oh, Della***, what am I going to do with her?" Zatara said, looking to the stars that could be faintly seen through the trees.

Zatanna reached down and grabbed her bag. She straightened and looked around to see if she had forgotten anything. She glanced at the view before sighing once more and turning to go.

Before she could take a single step, though, she heard a sound coming from behind her. It was faint at first, but growing louder with every second. Zatanna whipped around to see what it was. There, in the middle of the clearing, floating above the ground was a small pin prick of light. A small pin prick of light that was getting bigger. And, as it seemed that the sound was coming from the light, louder. As the light got bigger and louder, Zatanna began to feel scared. She was soon near terrified, and wanted to run away, back to her father. But she could not. Whether from fear, or from something else, Zatanna could not move her feet.

Soon the sound was loud enough that Zatanna could hear it clearly. What she heard only served to make her even more afraid. The sound was voices. It was the sound of a thousand people screaming in agony. She crouched down and covered her ears, squeezing her eyes tight.

Then she did what any other nine-year-old would do in this situation.

She screamed.

**A/N part two: MWAHAHAHAHA. Cliffy on the very first (short) chapter. I feel so evil. **

**Girl Scout cookies to all who review! **

***I have reasons for starting this story with a nine-year-old Zatanna. Reasons that will be explained… when I feel like it. Mwahaha.**

***** Bonus Thin-mints to who ever can tell me who Zatara is talking about here. **

****I didn't want to have Zatanna and Zatara living in New York, so I changed where they live. Now they live in Cattaraugus, New York. Yes, Cattaraugus is a real place. I'm just going to tweak it a little. The real Cattaraugus is a small town in the Appalachian Mountains, but this one is a big important city.**


	2. Chapter 2

The scream rang through the forest. It reached the ears of Zatara, who had been leaning against a tree on the side of the path.

"ZATANNA!" He shouted, standing bolt upright. His head whipped in the direction of the clearing.

"_Etaerc a mroftalp rof em ot ylf no_." In an instant, glowing orange circle of magic appeared under the frantic man's feet. He rode it as fast as he could back along the path. As he emerged in the clearing, the sight before him made him stop cold.

A light in the middle of the clearing was expanding toward Zatanna, who he could see crouched with her hands over her head. A sound like a thousand voices came from the light. Zatara stood on his platform staring in shock. Frozen, he continued to stare as if in a trance, until another scream from his daughter shook him out of his stupor.

He flew to his daughter's side in a blur. Jumping down next to Zatanna, he dismissed the platform.

"_Etaerc a reirrab ni neewteb su dna ti_," with that, an orange force field encompassed father and daughter. Zatara crouched down and scooped the crying Zatanna into his arms.

"Shhh. It will be all right," he said, holding the girl close to his chest. Still crouching, he turned to stare at the thing that had so scared his daughter, stroking the back of her head all the while. Though her cries quieted, the sound coming from the light grew still louder. Zatanna peeked out from where she had buried her face in her father's T-shirt.

As the noise became near deafening, one voice rose above the rest. It was the sound of a young girl, screaming and sobbing. The sound tore at the two magicians' hearts.

Then in a blinding flash, it stopped. The screaming stopped, the light went out, and everything seemed to have returned to normal. They opened their eyes, which had been closed against the flash of light.

Zatara set Zatanna down before straightening. Looking around towards the spot where the light had come from, he saw a dark form slumped against the ground. When it did not move for a few minutes, he dismissed his shield. Pushing Zatanna behind him, he cautiously crept toward the thing on the ground.

When they were about two yards from the form, they stopped.

"_Etaerc a llab fo thgil_." As Zatara spoke, a small ball of light appeared. As it illuminated the ground in front of him, Zatanna gasped. For the second time that night, Zatara looked frozen in shock.

It was a girl.

As the father and daughter crept closer, they had a better view of the girl. She had long, light brownish-blond hair that gently curled and waved. She wore a gray robe looking-thing as if she had just gotten out of bed. She couldn't have been more than eight.

Her face was pale and ashen, her eyes closed. She was breathing lightly and quickly, as if she had just had a fright. But what struck them the most was the fact that she was injured.

Her arm was positioned the wrong way and she had a great many cuts and scrapes. She also had a rather large gash on her forehead, which bled sluggishly.

"Look dad, she's hurt!" Zatanna cried as she ran the last few paces to the girl's side. Kneeling beside her, Zatanna reached out to touch the girl's arm.

Suddenly the girl's eyes flew open! She looked around wildly before spotting the older girl looking down concernedly, her father a few paces behind. Letting out a small shriek, the girl sat up and quickly scooted a few feet away from the shocked pair. As she sat breathing heavily, she stared at them with wide frightened eyes.

"It's alright. We aren't gonna hurt you." Zatanna said, still kneeling on the ground. The girl seemed to pause in her fright, and stared intensely into Zatanna's eyes. She blinked, and then nodded slightly before looking at Zatara.

"Little one, what is your name?" Zatara asked, stepping around his daughter. Noting that she once again seemed scared, he added, "You have no reason to fear me, or my daughter."

Once again, she stared deep into a pair of eyes, this time Zatara's, before nodding. She relaxed, and attempted to use her arms to push herself up. At once her right arm collapsed, and she cried out in pain. Throwing caution to the wind, both magicians ran to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Zatanna asked, her brow furrowed in concern. The younger girl looked up at the older one beside her. Quickly she averted her eyes, and shook her head. Kneeling beside his daughter, Zatara looked to the girl.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the injured arm. The girl nodded. He lifted the arm and felt along it for breaks. When he neared her elbow, she yelped in pain.

"I believe that it is broken. Perhaps we should take her to the hospital." He stated, standing up.

"We can't do that!" Zatanna cried.

"Zatanna, she needs medical attention. We can't give it to her. They can."

"Well, what would we tell them? That we were in the woods when a bunch of light and screaming dropped her here with a broken arm? Yeah, they'll believe that for sure." She shot back sarcastically. "And you know very well that we _can so_ give her attention. Better attention than 'medical,' **(GG: Heh, nine-year-old speak)** anyways."

"What would you have us do with her, then?" He asked his daughter doubtfully. She grinned before replying.

"Bring her to our house." She replied. Zatara cocked an eyebrow. "At least until we can figure out who she is and where she came from! Please?" with her best pouty-puppy face on, Zatanna looked up at her father hopefully. The other girl, still sitting on the ground, rather liked the two people she had met, and enjoyed the thought of living with them. She too beggingly looked at the dark haired man. Studying the expressions of the two girls in front of him, Zatara sighed.

"Fine."

Zatanna squealed in delight, and turned to the mysterious girl. The girl beamed up at her. She slowly made her way to her feet (using her left arm to push herself up), and wobbled bit. Zatara stepped up ready to steady the girl, or even catch her if she fell. With a look of determination set on her face, she waved him off. She took one cautious step. Than another. And another. She slowly made her way across the clearing, following Zatanna, who had run ahead, to the path. They where nearly there when she began to wobble again. Her steps slowed as she concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Father and daughter exchanged glances as the girl swayed once more. The short walk from the middle of the clearing had clearly exhausted her.

At the edge of the clearing she stopped, yawned, swayed again, and promptly fell over.

Luckily, Zatara was close behind. He caught her, then after a moment of hesitation, picked her up bridal style. With a little shiver, she snuggled up close to him for warmth. His eyes softened, and a little smile played upon his lips at he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

_She looks like a little sleeping cat._ He thought to himself. Zatanna came over to look at the girl in her father's arms again. Then she giggled.

"She looks like a sleeping kitten!" she said, unaware of the thought her dad had had only moments before.

"Then we shall call her Kat, until we know what her real name is." He proclaimed. "Seeing his daughter's raised eyebrow, he said "Well, we need something to call her until we can get her back where she came from. It does not mean that we are going to keep her!"

The newly proclaimed Kat shivered slightly. Zatara instinctively tightened his grasp, pulling her closer to him. Zatanna gave her father a look that clearly said _Suuuure, It means nothing at all._ She then turned and ran down the path. With a sigh, Zatara followed his daughter, her laughs ringing through the night air.

**A/N: Yay! Two full chapters done! And an OC introduced, a bit of a plot set up, and it's my longest chapter yet! I think that this has been a very productive day.**

**Girl Scout cookies to those who review!**

**Until next time,**

**-GG (Guest Girl)**


End file.
